Question: Simplify the expression. $(5a+2)(-2a+2)$
First distribute the ${5a+2}$ onto the ${-2a}$ and ${2}$ $ = {-2a}({5a+2}) + {2}({5a+2})$ Then distribute the ${-2a}.$ $ = ({-2a} \times {5a}) + ({-2a} \times {2}) + {2}({5a+2})$ $ = -10a^{2} - 4a + {2}({5a+2})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = -10a^{2} - 4a + ({2} \times {5a}) + ({2} \times {2})$ $ = -10a^{2} - 4a + 10a + 4$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -10a^{2} + 6a + 4$